


Run, rabbit, run.

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I really don't know, M/M, levi has like 5000 fuck buddies, mafia, runaway kid, the mafia au no one wanted, the title has 0 connection to the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a runaway kid, Levi is the mafia boss who goes after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wanted to do with writing this. It has neither a start, nor a beginning and yeah.. I don't know.

There was a gun in the poor excuse of a bag that satin the seat next to Eren. The teen took it from his father, while the man was out, and tucked it at the very bottom of his bag, under the clothes and food that he chose to take with. It’s very presence was like an anchor that seemed to remind Eren just what he was doing, just _who_ he was trying to run away from.

It wasn’t a good thing. It just made this whole situation worse.

Guilt ate him from the inside out.

Eren sighed and looked up at the grey sky, furrowing his brows just slightly at the rain that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He has been stuck here, in this bus stop, for an hour already. Slightly wet and cold and not yet far enough from his father. This was just two towns over, still too close to the hell that he wanted to leave, too close to the man that was the image of all evil for Eren.

He tried to blink away the tiredness that had seeped into his bones and reached out to lay one hand over his bag. “Mister, you’re stuck here as well?” It seemed like an innocent enough question.

“No, I’m taking a fucking picnic. What the hell else I might be doing here in this shit of a weather.” The man clicked his tongue and reached in one of the pockets of his long, black coat, to pull out a cigarette and light it. The smoke floated up and disappeared in the rain, as if washed away.

Eren didn’t look away from the sky still. He cursed the gods for his shitty luck. He cursed them for how his life turned out. Maybe it’s not their fault, but there is no one else left to blame. Apart from himself. But Eren liked to think that he was a victim this time. Someone who had been forced on his knees and made to obey rules he didn’t follow and kiss feet he’d rather stomp on.

“Ain’t you too young to be out here and this late?” The man next to him flicked away the cigarette ash and leaned back against the plastic chairs. Some of them had holes, some held messages written in black markers and spray on paint and some were just broken off and thrown away, somewhere.

The teen finally looked away from the sky before him and blinked the mist away from his sight. The buss wasn’t coming, was it? “What do you care?” If he was old enough to be beaten and made fun of and used like a rag doll, then he was also old enough to be out here, when it was slowly getting darker.

The man said nothing. He just smoked his cigarette and took Eren apart with quiet, steel grey eyes – layer after layer. It was the same kind of stare that those who wanted nothing more than his flesh gave him. Eren knew he had to be careful, knew that he will need to run away at some point.

But he had the gun at the bottom of his bag.

It’s there, at the very bottom, cold and heavy and smelling like death and sin. A tool to kill, if needed. A sign of useless power.

“I’m trying to be a good citizen and make sure filthy underage shits stay home for the first time in my crappy life and this is what I get.” The man took a drag from his cigarette once more and narrowed his eyes at Eren. He seemed to be annoyed but that’s about it.

The teen took a moment to keep silent. It’s hard to do so, actually. Because he wanted to tell this man that he’s wrong, that it doesn’t matter where he is at this hour, since home and here were equally dangerous. Home even more so, now that he thought about it. There was nothing that actually held him to this _word_ , not only the place he had escaped from. So maybe, maybe this was a stupid decision after all.

Eren looked down on his hands, bruised knuckles and small cuts that didn’t want to heal. “Why are you here, Levi?” He asked instead of saying what he so desperately wanted to say. But his words surely would have no power in this situation, since who was he to argue with the man his father had made a deal with.

The rules of the real world were simple – once in dept sell your child to the mafia as a last resort.

That still didn’t mean that Eren will treat Levi with respect. Because he didn’t respect the mafia boss. He didn’t respect anyone who agreed to accept him as a payment for the mess that his father had made.

He didn’t respect someone who he feared so much.

“I thought you weren’t dumb, kid. I’m sure there’s some resemblance of a brain in that head of yours, enough for you to put two and two together. Or so I hope.” Levi took a drag from the cigarette again and didn’t take his eyes off from Eren.

The teen bit his bottom lip and tried not to let the slowly swelling anger at the bottom of his gut take over his mind. This was a mafia boss he was dealing. Levi was someone who shot a guy right between the eyes just because the said guy had touched him. And Eren was sure that Levi now owned him. Because why else would the man be here, in this small town, sitting in one of the shitty plastic chairs at the bus stop and trying to get him to go back.

Levi sighed, threw the cigarette away, even though it wasn’t even half-smoked, and clicked him tongue. “Listen here, you little shit. I’m here to pick you the fuck up and get your scrawny ass back home. So stop playing a damn drama queen, take a shit and _move_ your ass.”

 “What home?” Eren’s mouth moveed before his head had even caught up. This wouldn’t be the first or the last time that something like that has happened. “I don’t have a home anymore.” And he knew this, he knew this too well, because there was nothing left of the place he had called home. Everything that he needed was in the backpack, on top of Grisha’s gun and a wallet containing what little money he had.

He breathed deeply, shivering from the damp coldness that the rain leaves behind itself and chanced a glance at Levi. The anger still burned inside of him, the feeling of betrayal and hurt left by his father. The loneliness that had been in him from the start now seemed even stronger, took up even more of his heart. “I don’t have anything worth going back for.” Eren said after a moment of silence, refusing to look at Levi again.

There’s only silence between the two of them now, the pitter-patter of rain trying to make it less choking. Levi doesn’t even look at the teen next to him anymore. His eyes are looking somewhere far away, as if trying to decide on something that he had chosen to leave for a later time. Perhaps Levi was thinking of how to tell Eren that he no longer had a choice in this matter? Or maybe the man just wanted to get this over with faster, even if it meant that he had to knock the kid out and then carry him back.

“You know… I didn’t accept your old man’s payment. Just killed him.” Levi finally said, still not looking at Eren. “I decided to do something else with you. Something better.” And there was a smile on his lips, sharp and dangerous – the same kind that he made when things went just like he had wanted them to go.

Eren shivered, scooting away from the man. His arms were trembling, eyes wide and mind trying to catch up with what he had just heard. _Just killed him. Didn’t accept._ If that was true… if those words were true then he was free. He wasn’t Levi’s property, he was…

What was he now? An underage orphan with nothing but the things he was wearing and the backpack sitting next to him? A runaway? Or maybe Levi had different plans. But there was no ‘maybe’ about it, though. The man had just said that - that he had decided on something else. Something to do with Eren and his own group, probably. Or maybe it had something to do with one of the small businesses he ran?

The teen took a shaky breath, reaching out for his backpack. Just to be safe. “What.. what do you… What will you do with me?”

“I’ll take you in, but not as a bought whore.” Levi’s fingers wrapped around Eren’s wrist, making sure that the kid couldn’t touch his own stuff. “Listen to me, you little shit. That gun can’t help you anyway, since you know shit about using it.” The smile was still there, but now Levi’s grey eyes were on Eren, taking in every little move and flicker of eyes that the teen made. “I take you in, train you, teach you and you become my _dog_. A good plan, isn’t it? You have nothing to lose, apart for you innocence.”

“Not that you’ll need that anyway. Not anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t taken long for Levi to raise Eren into his loyal puppy dog. Even a year hadn’t gone by when Eren made his first kill (and gone through the breakdown that followed afterwards, with hours spent in the shower trying to wash off the stench of blood that didn’t seem to come off from his hands). Every law of the mafia world, every single rule of Levi’s and everything he needed to know in order to excel as a good dog was drilled into him.

Levi had been right – there was no need of innocence in this world.

Eren sighed and slid his fingers along the cold metal of the knife he was holding. He had been ordered to stand guard by the hotel room, to make sure no one comes and disturbs the meeting with Erwin. Even if Levi had said this was a meeting Eren knew what really went on behind those closed doors. They weren’t really sound-proof.

“Act before they see. Trust no one. Be a wolf hidden under the mask of a puppy. Cut clean.” The teen muttered to himself, poking his finger with the tip of the knife. “Don’t leave a mess. What else?” he paused, brows furrowed as he thought. “Don’t disturb him when he’s in a _meeting_. With mister handsome.”

This had become a sort of a habit. Something he did to calm himself down and stay attentive enough while being alone and on guard. A sort of a list of the do-s and don’t-s t of his occupation as a dog of a certain mafia boss.

Eren suddenly looks to his right, with eyes alone and not moving his head. Movement in the shadows, too guarded and quiet to be someone from the hotel staff. The teen narrowed his eyes and straightened out, knife ready in case it came down to a fight. Protect the boss. Do not disturb.

_Your life means nothing._

“So that’s how they want to play.” Eren mutters under his breath as he leaves his post by the hotel room door, walking up to the man that had come out from one of the smaller hallways branching off from the main one. Levi wasn’t the target this time – _he_ was.

This would be the third time Reiner had come out to play.

Once the two are facing each other, faces seemingly relaxed and both of their weapons ready for use, Reiner grins. It’s all white teeth and amused laughter. Sickening, a bit. “So, while the owner is fucking around, literary, the pup has to stay guard, right? Wonderful job you have here.” Eren doesn’t miss the once-over the blond gives him.

“The fucking best.” He says back, too calm and far too quiet. He couldn’t disturb the meeting. But Reiner had a gun – that would be a problem. “Shouldn’t you be doing the same, since your owner is currently with mine?” Eren hadn’t told this to Levi, of course. Erwin was more important, he was just a dog that could be replaced at any given moment.

Besides, this was like a silent war to show Erwin that he won’t go down that easy. Eren may be just some stray that was taken in because Levi was bored, but that didn’t mean he was just a stray right now. Not anymore.

“I’m no dog, Jāger. So no need to stand guard for me.” Reiner smirks before quickly raising the hand holding the gun and shooting, the sound barely there thanks for the silencer. “And you won’t be one for any longer as well.”

Eren could have moved away entirely, but he didn’t, letting the bullet hit him in the side. With a snarl Eren then brought his hand forward, slashing across Reiner’s neck in one movement. “So, who is the one who won’t be a doggy now?” he laughed, watching the blood seep through Reiner’s wound.

His own bullet wound was throbbing painfully, the white button-up shirt already soaked. Pain was something that Eren tolerated easily enough, even when there wasn’t the excitement of a fight coursing through his blood.

Eren _had_ given Reiner wounds that didn’t kill. They left scars on the man’s skin as reminders of his failure. The blond wheezed, one hand pushing down on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The knife hadn’t caught an artery, unless Eren decided to strike again. And the next time he won’t miss.

But before anything can happen the lock of the door Eren was supposed to guard clicks open. Levi was done with his _meeting_ , as it seemed. With a small, displeased hiss Eren hides away his knife, closes his suit jacket to cover the blood seeping from his wound and then slides back to stand close to the door before it is fully opened. Reiner slinks back into the deserted hallway.

“…-uo see, Levi, that would be one reason to get rid of the puppy you’re taking care of.” Erwin is the one to open the door, letting Eren’s boss walk out first. A true gentleman. Those cold, blue eyes turn to Eren and a politely fake smile stretches on the man’s lips. “Ah, Eren. I hope there was no trouble while we were inside.”

“Obviously there hasn’t been. Now shut your fucking mouth and fuck off.” Levi glares at both sides of the hallway before walking past Erwin. “And you, move your ass, Jāger. I don’t have all day.”

Eren gives a small nod of his head towards Erwin before following his master. Five steps behind the man, just like he had been taught. The only concern right now is about the wound on his side, the blood that he will, most likely, not be able to wash out. There goes another shirt and jacket. Perhaps he can combine different ones and, hopefully, Levi won’t notice.

It’s only after they are out of the hotel and moving towards their car that Levi wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Why the fuck do you _stink_ like blood?” For a mafia boss, the man hated the sight and stench of the red liquid.

“There was a small conflict while you were busy, boss. It’s nothing serious, the bleeding should stop soon.” Eren breathes out his reply, reaching out for the door handle to open it for Levi. “I’ve ruined a suit, though, again. Please forgive me, boss.”

“Fuck the suit.” Levi’s voice is even, his eyes narrowed as he ignores the opened door and reaches out to open Eren’s jacket and peel it back. A growl rumbles at the back of his throat and low curses follow soon after. “Bitch fucking asshole. He dares to damage something mine again. Fuck the new alliance.” Eren doesn’t ask how Levi knows that this was Erwin’s doing, in a way.

Levi is fast, faster than Eren can ever wish to be. He pulls the younger’s head down, so that they are on the same eye-lever before his lips move, so close to Eren’s own that it sends shivers down the teen’s spine.

“You are **mine** , you fucking shit. Next time you let someone do something like _this_ again, I will personally see to it that you are punished, got it?” And then Levi smirks and kisses the boy, hold on Eren’s hair painful enough to pull out a few strands of hair.

Levi may fuck around a lot, but Eren wasn’t allowed to. He belonged to one master, one master alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know.  
> Boss Levi tho...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is done with shit, Eren is bored and Levi doesn't know how to flirt.

Two weeks in bed – Armin had told him to stay in bed for two weeks. Eren might heal faster than the normal human, but a bullet wound was, apparently, a pretty serious thing even then. Even if Eren didn’t agree to these rules, he was is no position to go against orders.

Especially when Levi had ordered him to listen to the doctor. A good lapdog never went against orders. Even when those orders felt unneeded and stupid.

Eren sat on the bed, listening to Armin mutter under his breath about stupid, idiot mutts who got into trouble more often than it was healthy to and about not being able to keep Eren down at the “hospital” wing. “You know, I get that you are boss’ thing and all that, but it would be _so_ much easier if you would just go and sleep at the blasted infirmary.” The doctor sighed and motioned for Eren to put his shirt on. “You’re not _that_ special, for heaven’s sake.”

“Not my decision to make, dude.” Eren’s voice was a bit muffled by the shirt he is trying to put on. “Boss told me to stay here while I’m on house arrest. His word is my--”

“Command, I know. You’ve already told me that before.” Armin finishes the sentence for Eren. “So much worry for one damn dog. I can’t decide whether it’s funny or slightly weird. Either way, stay in bed and don’t do anything, the wound should be fine in a couple of days.” The doctor stood up, gathered his things and got ready to leave. There were other patients to take care of, not just Eren.

Once Armin is gone Eren sighed and fell back on his bed, pouting at the ceiling. Sitting in his room all day was boring. Doing nothing was _boring_. It was just a small wound, nothing serious, so there was no need for him to be playing invalid while he could be out and about, following Levi like he was supposed to do in the first place.

Even now, the mafia boss was at another meeting. Not with Erwin this time, but Mike. Another business slash sexual partner. It was no secret that Levi got around, never keeping just one lover, if they could be called that. Still… why was he kissed then? Eren doubted that someone like his boss would be interested in some mutt picked up from the streets. But, these _damn_ signals Levi was giving him lately.

Whatever the reason, _he_ was not allowed to fool around or die. And, for the most part, that was all Eren had to know.

“This sucks.” The teen muttered as he reached for the book that lying on the ground, next to his bed. It was a book he had already read a lot of times before, but it never got boring. At least this gave Eren something to do, other than watching the television and killing time on the internet. Usually he would have gone down to hang around the training rooms and work out. Or just stay with Armin, since the man was patient enough to deal with Eren’s temper tantrums and endless conversation materials.

At some point he had fallen asleep, since the next thing he knew there was someone watching him. Eren’s first reaction was to get out of bed and attack, but it wasn’t necessary this time, since this was the base. No one here, from Levi’s own group, wanted to get him killed, surely.

Everything was a little blurry at first, but soon the images cleared up and he glanced to his right. Levi was leaning against the doors of his room; head tilted a little to one side and one finger tapping against his forearm impatiently. “Good morning, dog.” Levi said as he moved to sit down on the chair that Armin had been sitting on previously.

“Boss. Shouldn’t you be at a meeting?” Eren sat up, looking around for his phone. “Did everything go well? I heard you took Erd with you this time.” His own inability to properly do the job he had been given was still eating Eren a little. He shouldn’t be _here_ , sitting on his ass and not doing anything. He should be out there, keeping watch while his boss goes about his things.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the teen just a little, before leaning against the back of the chair, “It’s already eight, you moron. The meeting ended already. I also made sure that the blond mister muscle, who served under Erwin, won’t bother you anymore.” The man said it so casually, as if he was speaking about today’s breakfast. Not the death of a human.

“Sir... But that was my... He was _my_ problem, sir. And the alliance…” the teen clutched the blanket between his fingers. It had gotten hard to look at his boss now, since he was the reason why the alliance, the very _important_ alliance, with Erwin hadn’t worked out. Sure, he _could have_ avoided the bullet, but then the noise would have disturbed the meeting anyway. The wound was the lesser of the two evils, in a way… And yet, everything went to shit anyway.

“He was your problem _until_ he shot you and I find out. I can pretty much guess how it happened, since you have a one-track mind, you dumb mutt, so it’s all pretty much your fault. I’m letting you off with just a goddamn house arrest, just because you’re too damn adorable.” Not to mention the fact that Eren had followed Levi’s orders to the dot. Not everyone could do that. “Screw the alliance, didn’t I already tell you that? Erwin knew full well that fucking with _my_ things meant a big fuck you for him and his deals.”

It made sense, Eren supposed. But that didn’t make the feeling of this whole thing being his fault go away. After all, there was so much he could have done to prevent this from happening.

Levi suddenly stood up, startling Eren as he did so. He pushed the teen down, leaning over Eren and keeping the kid in place. “I can fucking read your goddamn mind, you little shit. You’re my dog, so I gotta take care of you. Can’t have you getting injured outside of your job, now can I?” Levi’s face was now so close to Eren’s own, that the teen could feel his boss’ breath on his skin. “Besides, I’m more interested in you than caterpillar brows.”

Eren was blushing, words frozen in his throat. Levi wasn’t about to kiss him again, was he? He still wasn’t exactly sure why the first time had happened and yet, it seemed like they were about to kiss again. Maybe. He slowly averted his gaze, now looking at Levi’s shoulder, rather than the man’s eyes. It was awkward now – maybe just for him, though. It was hard to keep his eyes open at all.

“Brat, all you need to do is bark when I tell you, attack when I tell you and wag you tail when I praise you. You just might get a reward if you perform well.” Levi pulled away, smirk on his lips and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore. I have no idea where this is going.  
> But Armin and Mikasa ain't Eren's childhood friends. Armin is an old fart already and works as a doctor for Levi. And Mikasa is Levi's little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa enters the stage. Some more kissing.

Eren stood at the shooting range, aiming his gun at one of the targets before him. Just a couple more days and he’ll be able to return back to being the dog he was supposed to be, following behind his master and doing as he is ordered to.

But the excess energy he had from doing nothing but sleeping for more than a week was starting to slip past the edges and make him irritable, twitchy. He needed to let it out. Do _something_ that could let him channel out as much of it as possible for, if only, a chance to be able to sleep normally. Otherwise he ended up twisting and turning in the sheets and glaring angrily at the ceiling of his room for most of the night.

“You’re ‘posed to shoot not just stand there and look stupid.” A small hand patted his leg and brought Eren out of his small day-dream state. Mikasa was looking up at him, eyes narrowed in the same calculating gaze that Lavi sometimes wore. A look that shouldn’t be on a ten year old girl’s face. “You’re weird.”

The teen sighed and lowered his gun, clicking the safety on and then taking the magazine out, just in case. “Hello to you too, Mikasa. Came together with your mother?”

Mikasa stared at Eren for a while longer before turning around and walking back to the benches where Eren’s jacket and her bag were left. “Mama came to talk business with big brother. Papa didn’t want me in the house while he has people over.” She sat down and pulled the bag in her lap. “Help me with this.”

“We both know you don’t need my help and that I don’t know anything that is in your homework.” Eren sat down right besides the girl. He was still looking at the target he was supposed to shoot, still a little lost in his own thoughts.

A sharp kick to his leg and an annoyed huff made the teen look down and give his full attention to the little girl beside him. Mikasa glared at him for a moment before going back to digging through her backpack. She took out a book and put it aside, pushed a couple of other, smaller things aside to make it easier for het to find whatever she was looking for. With a small whispered ‘got it’, the girl pulled out a bottle of pills and pushed it into Eren’s hands. “Armin told me to give you this.”

The doctor was the one who babysat Mikasa the most, whenever she was left at Levi’s place and her parents were doing whoever knows what, so it was no surprise for Eren that she had gone to Armin first. Or, had been left with Armin and then sneaked away with his permission. Levi allowed her to run around as she pleased for most of the time, unless his step-mother, Mikasa’s real mom, was around.

“I don’t need this.” Eren huffed, twisting the cap open and glancing inside. “I can take a little pain.” His wound may be still healing but it no longer hurt as much and moving was easy. He couldn’t see why they would feed him with pills, still. A waste of medication.

“Drink. Armin told me you have to. And big brother told me he’ll come down here soon if we don’t go up.” The little lady spoke as if she were a leader of a group already, hands crossed over her chest and foot tapping against the floor impatiently. Eren wasn’t sure why, but he was one of the few people she liked, sort of, so she showed her affection via orders.

Just like a certain older brother of hers.

Eren did end up drinking the medicine, if only to get Mikasa off of him. With that out of the way he took the girl upstairs, walking a few steps behind her. Levi’s step-mother was strange about these things that had to do with ranks. Underlings were supposed to walk behind the member of the family, never look into their eyes and keep their head slightly bowed before them all. It was an old way of doing things and Levi didn’t make his men do this. But it was a different story with the woman.

“Ah, Mikasa, here you are. It’s time to go.” Her mother reached out her hand, taking hold of Mikasa’s. She gave Eren a displeased looked, even though he had stayed by the door and had his head bowed to her. “Playing with the dog again, dear. You should really stop doing that; you might catch something from him.”

“Don’t fucking talk about my pet like that, you dumb woman.” Levi tapped his cigarette, shaking off the excess ash in the ashtray. “The only one with diseases here is you.”

Eren felt his fingers twitch, a quiet voice inside of his head whispered for him to try and calm the boss down before another yelling happened between him and his father’s wife. He didn’t particularly care what she said about him, since he had learned long ago that the woman hated anything and anyone that was somehow connected with her step-son.  But, right now, he was forced to obey two sets of rules at the same time – Levi’s and the woman’s. His owner’s word was law, but… He had also been told to listen to the woman as well.

Mikasa’s mother sucked in a breath, the metal bracelets on her wrist clinking noisily. “How dare---. Whatever, I don’t care about… _that_. We’re going, Mikasa.” The heels of her shoes clicked against the wood as he left, Mikasa’s quiet ‘bye bye’ barely managing to rise over the noise.

Once the door closed shut Eren straightened out and sighed – he really didn’t like getting in the middle of one of these ‘could become a problem, could end somewhat peacefully’ fights between the boss and his family. He glanced at Levi, unsure what to do now. “Umm… boss?”

“Next time don’t give a fuck about what she wants. Fuck that whore and her stupid mannerism fetishes.” Levi was still glaring at the front door, the cigarette slowly burning out as he held it between two fingers. He took another drag and then turned to face Eren, a thoughtful look on his face. “Follow me, brat.”

Before Eren could say something Levi was already walking away. The teen followed the older man, not daring to let his curiosity turn into questions. Orders were to be followed without a sound, just the way a well trained dog would do. So Eren did just that, wondering what will happen in Levi’s office when they stepped inside the room.

The second the doors closed behind him, there were fingers in his hair, pulling the teen lower until Levi’s mouth was on his. A thumb slid between Eren’s lips and made him part his mouth, Levi’s tongue sliding inside. He moaned, hands clutching to Levi’s suit jacket and eyes tightly shut, trying to keep up with the way Levi’s mouth moved against his own.

It was strange, different than all the times Eren had kissed before. Not that there were many, but still. This one made it hard for Eren to breathe, made him clutch onto the other man more desperately. He forgot about everything else that was around them and got lost in the heat.

“Good boy.” Levi whispered against Eren’s ear when they parted, his breath hot against the teen’s skin. “That was a reward for before.” It was hard to tell if Levi meant the pills or the way Eren refrained to react towards the woman’s words.

Eren was left leaning against the door while Levi walked to his desk, picking up the cigarette he had thrown on the ground before the kiss started on his way there. “You should get ready, brat. There will be a small war soon.” He said and turned around, a smile as deadly as it was the day they first met played on Levi’s lips, “And I need my lapdog with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaptered fics are hard. I never know how to make it flow... normally. But hey, at least I am making an effort.  
> I had life and stuff happen, so this took a forever to post - sorry.  
> OH, someone keeps asking how old Eren is and I always forget. He's around 18 here.


End file.
